1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a support structure that supports the elastic member, and more particularly, relates to the support structure where the elastic member is positioned and is fixed by using elastomer materials.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, the elastic member is supported in a scanner unit of a laser printer as shown in FIG. 4. The lens 101, which is made of resin, or made of glass is positioned on a standard side 100a of a chassis 100 formed with the resin material including the glass fiber by using resilient plate springs 102.
The female screw 105, which is made of metal, must be inserted into the chassis 100 in order to fix the plate spring 102 so that lens 101 is supported and biased by the plate springs 102. It prevents lens 101 from becoming unstable based on sagging of the screw. However, a lot of time is needed and trouble occurs for such assembly. In addition, the manufacturing process increases because the shape of the plate springs 102 is complicated to give an appropriate spring biasing to lens 101, resulting in increased cost of the scanner unit.
In addition, where the lens is made of resin, a new device is needed to prevent the damage of the lens.